eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ProfessorTofty/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eternal sonata Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Encore Mode page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Affiliation Hello ProfessorTofty. Congratulations on becoming an Admin here recently. This Wiki can definitely benefit from some structural and aesthetic improvements (i.e. Admin stuff), so I'm glad you've taken up that role. My name is Revitalizer and I had talked to Takoto about minor issues in the past, and there was another thing I wanted to go over, but since he/she wasn't really active here and the Wiki on a whole didn't have much activity I never got around to it. But now that the Wiki has an active Administrator I thought I'd bring it up with you. I was wondering if you'd be interested in establishing an Affiliate program for the Eternal Sonata Wiki and having a Wiki that I administer, the Baten Kaitos Wiki, as your first partner. Affiliate programs are basically a way for related Wikis to maximize cross traffic; here's ours as an example. The reason that I'm interested in partnering with the Eternal Sonata Wiki is that Eternal Sonata and Baten Kaitos are the only major projects from Tri-Crescendo and their lead-designer Hiroya Hatsushiba. If you're interested, please let me know. Thanks! :Yeah, there are definitely some structural issues and such that need work. I haven't had much time to work on the wiki the past couple days, but I've already started work on some of those (such as restructuring the categories and expanding some of the character pages) and I'll definitely be working to improve the other things that need work. If there's anything you'd like to do to help, too, that'd be greatly appreciated. As for Baten Kaitos, I'm afraid I know absolutely nothing about it, and given that it's for a Nintendo system, I'm afraid I probably won't be playing it anytime soon. That said, I'd be glad t go ahead and do the affiliation nonetheless - I could certainly use anything that might drive some traffic here. ProfessorTofty 21:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for replying! Don't worry too much about not being versed on an Affiliate Wiki's subject; partnering isn't so much a dedication to mutual development on the part of Administrators, but rather a bridge from one subject to a related one that communities will hopefully cross, whether its committed editors or interested readers. But I'm glad you're interested in it. You're free to set up your Wiki's Affiliate program however you wish, I would just recommend that, if you devote a page to it like the Baten Kaitos Wiki has, make sure to put in your Wiki's namespace and also link to the page under the Community tab on your Wiki's navigation. Once you've decided how to have your program, I can add the link/image/info. And of course, I'd ask that you supply an image for us to display (and some info if you'd like, if not I can put something together). ::I'm in a similar situation as you in that I haven't played through Eternal Sonata (though from what I have played, I've found the battle system is very addicting, which is sort of Hatsushiba's calling card), so I probably can't be of much help beyond advice on Administration and development (I also have basically no knowledge of coding and such; sorry). But anyways, I'm glad to have a new Affiliate, especially one with such a related subject. ::(P.S. Sorry, about forgetting to sign. Prior to a few weeks ago I hadn't done very much on Wikia for a few months, certainly not contacting other users. One gets a bit rusty. XD ) ::(P.S. 2 If it'd make it easier, don't forget you can Import relevant pages from the Baten Kaitos Wiki like Tri-Crescendo or Motoi Sakuraba through Exportation.) Revitalizer 08:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::All right, sure, I'll go ahead and set up the affiliation pages/info and then we should be good to go. I'll send you another message once it's all ready. Anyway, if you have any particular ideas on administration or development, go ahead. I already have some ideas, for example, I've decided that information from the PlayStation 3 version should be accepted as canon, with anything that's different in the XBox 360 version going in "Behind the scenes." This being because the PS3 version came out nearly a year laterand it seems clear that it's more like a "director's cut" version, with a lot of things that didn't make sense originally clarified/expanded and more development for certain characters. Of course, if I had a community of people who had played the game, I'd ask for a vote first, but since I'm the only regular activer user at the moment that's played the game, I'm afraid it's pretty much rule by fiat. Anyway, I'm a fair hand at coding, so I think we may complement each other well. For example, the "Import" feature - that wasn't something I knew about, so thanks for that. I'll definitely look into that. ProfessorTofty 17:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know how the whole "aspiring democracy" feeling is. When I first started administrating the BK Wiki, I had some, perhaps outlandish, expectation that there'd be a community helping me make important decisions on structure and such, but ultimately I end up a central planner. But hey, hopefully you'll get an editor or two who's interested in how the ES Wiki is structured. In their absence though, I'm glad you're able to make well reasoned decisions, like on accepted canon and have some coding knowledge. :::::As for any recommendations I have, there a few fairly easy and quick things you can do to polish the Wiki: ::::*Enable all Wiki Features (I personally haven't enabled Article Comments or Message Wall, but I think I will very soon) ::::*After enabling Expanded Wiki Navigation, establish a system of navigation that can get editors and readers to all important sections of the Wiki ::::*I think a lot of people are encouraged to edit when they see lots of activity, so try to let the community know about what's new with Wiki Updates. At the very least, just writing them on the homepage is fine (that's what I've done at the BK Wiki throughout my time there), but if you'd like to go above and beyond, I'd recommend creating a Blog Listing Page (which, having just recently discovered, I'm transitioning to) ::::*Try to let any Eternal Sonata communities around the web know about the Wiki's existence and new administration :::::I'm glad you supplied a description of the ES Wiki because its far better than anything I would've thought up. XD Anyways, I posted it over at the BK Wiki (with very minor edits, but only things like specifying a genre and elaborating Hiroya Hatsushiba's role). The page you set up looks good; I posted a description BK Wiki as well as a partner logo. I suppose that makes it official now! -Revitalizer 07:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I've gone ahead and added a logo for this wiki to your wiki's affiliate page. Nothing fancy, but I figure that the game's image can mostly just speak for itself. Hope you don't mind, but I also went ahead and arrange the logos in a square formation, since four in a row seemed like a bit much. ::::::As for enabling features, yeah, that's a good idea. I'll definitely check into that enhanced navigation you mentioned and achievements/badges interests me as well. The message wall gives me pause, though - it seems like it has less structure to it than the standard messaging system, and the fact that so few wikis have enabled it (its easily the least popular of all of the experimental features) also makes me wary. And article comments, well, it just seemes like a potential spam magnet, I can't really see much good use for it. As for the rest of the suggestions, definitely good, so I'll work to implement them. ::::::Oh, you may have also noticed that I was able to get Wikia to change the title so that it no longer says "Eternal sonata Wiki" - thank goodness for that. I was getting tired of looking at the lowercase "s." ProfessorTofty 01:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The logo is definitely adequate; I'm not sure "fancy" could add much more. Thanks a ton by the way for matching the sizing. The square formation looks better too (now if only I could work it into a gallery). :::::::I generally share your concerns about those two features (which is why I've been so apprehensive in applying them). Both of them replace talk pages with something more constraining. On the other hand, the message wall allows for cohesive conversations in one place without copy-pasting (as I prefer to do) by alerting users to responses on another person's wall. Article comments (which I'm trying) I think will have a lot of ups also. You see, I'm always looking for input on the content of articles and the simple fact is that having to navigate to a talk page for an article and entering a full editing UI is always going to produce less input than the one click commenting easily visible to the whole community that's available with article comments. I saw the capitalization by the way. You may have noticed, but that was the first thing I contacted Takoto about; I'm glad you got that out of the way! :::::::I have a sorta unrelated question for you here: Would you mind sharing how you came across this Wiki? -Revitalizer 07:12, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah. I can see how there are certain advantages to the Message Wall, but I just prefer the look and feel of the regular talk page system. As for the comments, well, I guess I'm something of a wiki traditionalist in that I feel that comments really belong on the talk page and not anywhere on the article page itself. Still, I can see your point about the comments feature being more of a convenience for users, so I'm going to leave myself open to the idea of possibly enabling that feature. Oh, I did see that someone had mentioned to Takoto about the non-capitalization, but I hadn't realized that was you. In any case, yeah, it's great to finally have the proper title there. (Though now that I've added a logo, there aren't quite as many opportunities to see the ifference.) As for how I found the wiki, that one's pretty easy. Being a fan of the game, and also being on Wikia, I just typed in "eternalsonata.wikia.com" and I found the wiki. ProfessorTofty 20:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I agree with your affinity for the talk page. They allow a greater degree of customization and management and using the UI can sometimes be helpful. I'm also sort of startled at how perfectly your apprehension about article comments mirrored my own previously. I used to see it as a "dirty-laundry airing" of sorts and not the type of thing that the everyday reader should see. But at some point, I began to think of the everyday reader as the person whose input I most want, but also as the person who is least willing to invest time and effort in sharing it. And so, comments I now have. :::::::::Thanks for sharing how you found this place by the way. I asked because I'm always vaguely interested in how effective Wikia Gaming's Wiki Portals are at introducing people to Wikis that might interest them. Revitalizer 08:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::You do make a very good point. I think I will go ahead and enable comments. One thing, though - do comments show up in the recent wiki activity? Because if the idea is for people to communicate more easily, then it helps to know if comments are there. But if somebody is posting on an obscure article that hasn't had any activity in a long time, then they could just post something it could be ages before anyone even knows its there. Oh, and I did try enabling that enhanced navigation, but there was something weird going on - a couple of the buttons were overlapping, so I've disabled it for the time being until I have a chance to examine it in more detail and fix that problem. ProfessorTofty 21:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, article comments show up in the Wiki Activity feed. Like you said, most possible benefits would be negated if there was no way to know that somebody had shared their thoughts. About your navigation woes, with expanded navigation you can't have those autopopulating entries as Level 1 entries. If you wanted to keep the three you use, they'd need to be Level 2 entries (and then the autopopulated page links become the Level 3 entries under them). Another little tip by the way: if you use triple asterisks (***) for your Level 1 entries (and then one more asterisk for each extra level as you normally would do), you can bypass the 4 entry limit at Level 1 (assuming they fit space-wise). I honestly have no idea why this works, I just picked it up awhile back from another Wiki, but you can see an example over at the BK Wiki. Anyways, hopefully posting earlier has allowed me to avoid those pesky typos. -Revitalizer 04:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sorry for the delay in responding. Anyway, you convinced me and I've gone ahead and enabled comments here. Thanks also for the tip on getting the expanded navigation working - I'm planning to look into that soon. ProfessorTofty 02:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::No problem, glad I could help. One last piece of advice: enable Show/Hide boxes and collapse this behemoth of a conversation. XD -Revitalizer 08:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) New Pages Are there any pages that need editing or creating? I will be able to write these articles on my phone but not create the actual pages until I can reaccess the internet again, so I can type up the articles that need adding now if there are any? Thanks Ceruleanization 21:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey, there Hey, there, been a little while since we've talked. Things are looking good here. Thought you might like to know that things are progressing well over at Eternal Sonata Wiki. Still pretty lonely at the moment, but I've made some good headway on adding content, and have also made some important updates to the structure that I think make things look more attractive and also easier to navigate. If you have a chance, stop by and view my latest blog post, which describes some of the updates. ProfessorTofty 19:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for stopping by! Things are looking good, especially now that we have the word "Jacket" spelled right. XD We're at/close to a few important milestones. We just recently reached 600 articles, we're 4 images away from 1000 images and we also have a new affiliation in the works. Out of my silly desire to be frugal with updates, I'm waiting on the later two before announcing them all. >_< :As for your homeland of the Eternal Sonata Wiki, I like what I'm seeing. Not one uncategorized image is huge plus (this is something very few Wikis do, but I think can add a great deal). You have a good foundation for your category structure. And having a background and logo is a great touch of course. You created a few nice templates also, which is more than I can claim to have done. :If I could improve an aspect of the Wiki, it we be connecting readers to the content you've poured your labor into (especially your new image galleries). Going expanded with your Wiki navigation is still something I'd emphasize. Even if you can't immediately have a dynamic and far reaching setup, it'll still connect readers to more content than the default popular pages/cats. setup that's in place right now. I would also consider making a Blog Listing Page for Wiki Updates like the one you just posted and maybe have it appear on your Home page, or at least in your navigation. :Overall, things seem to be going well over here (not that I'd expect the opposite of course). You're on the right track. -Revitalizer 07:04, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Heh, no problem on the "Jacket" correction. I guess we both have troubles with typos at times - it was recently pointed out to me that I need to do a better job of checking my submissions, so I swept through the articles here and corrected some typo issues. I had been having some issues with my computer that were leading to more typos, but I suppose that's really no excuse. ::That's definitely some exciting things you have happening over at your wiki, with the 600 articles and everything. I'd definitely try the game if I could, but I don't really have any chance of getting a GameCube anytime soon. ::Yeah, some wikis, even large ones, don't really bother with image categories, but I've come to see how they can be useful, particularly when you use the template I mentioned to direct people to them so that they can see all the images you have on that subject. I can't claim full credit for creating the templates though - I copied the basics from the Harry Potter Wiki and customized them to fit with this wiki. Which is a good idea - the ide isn't copyrighted or anything (these being wikis and all), so why not build on what others have done? ::Oh, and I did try enabling the expanded navigation, but I gave up on it. It didn't really seem to be worth the effort, given the lack of content pages at the moment. I mean, on yours you have all of those different sections, like Culture and Technology and various series, but there are still only a smattering of content pages here. Still, you do have a point about it, so I'll see if I can find a way to make it work, even if there's only a limmited amount that can be put there at the moment. As for the other idea (regarding the blogs), I agree that's a good suggestion and I'll go ahead and put that in place. ProfessorTofty 20:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Nobody can submit perfection 100% of the time. I think it's a bit amusing though when people bring up very small errors in criticism rather than, y,know, fixing them. :::Ditto with Eternal Sonata. Since both the GameCube and both games are long out of production, you might consider the Dolphin emulator at some point (something I would never recommend if either were still in production). :::Most technical stuff I've done was inspired by other Wikis too; it's sort of necessary as I really have no knowledge of the type of coding used in templates. Also, I'd be very happy to whip up at least a basic, temporary navigation if you'd like (it really isn't any trouble). The BK Wiki's category structure is also still tentative and many of our categories (like Culture for example) are under-explored, but I still think it's good to try and connect readers to whatever they could possibly find interesting. -Revitalizer 02:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, in this case, they did correct them, but they also pointed them out as well. Ah wel. In any case, it's a proven fact that people have a bit of a blindspot when it comes to proofreading their own work - they sometimes see what they expect to read, rather than what's actually there. As for the emulator idea, I might just try that. I've used emulators before and I agree, they shouldn't be used normally, but are reasonable if the games and systems in question are out of production and hard to find. Regarding templates, I agree - why reinvent the wheel if somebody else has already come up with the basics of what you need? Wikis have been around for a fairly long time now, so there are existing templates around for just about anything you can think of. I went ahead and created the blog listing, and yeah, that'd be great if you'd go ahead and set up the basics on the expanded navigation. You have experience with it, so it makes sense, and then I can go ahead and work out the fine details from there. ::::BTW, what do you think of the recent changes to the Search feature? At first, I was rather annoyed by not being able to type in a page name and hit enter to be taken to it, but I'm slowly getting used to it. There are lots of other ways to go directly to a page (such as typing it in the address bar or waiting for the auto-complete), and I can see how having the search more easily accessible can be beneficial. In particular, people don't always link to terms that may someday become pages, so now I can search for terms such as the recently created "Echoes" and find pages that mention it, then set up the links. ProfessorTofty 04:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hey, if humans could reach their writing potential on their own there'd be no editing profession. I'm glad you agree about emulators. Getting worked up when no money and very likely no report of a second hand sale (which might indicate future demand) going to publishers is pretty needless. It is unfortunate though when publishers put something on the market with the expectation of being compensated if people experience their product and end up being deprived of it. :::::I actually hadn't noticed the changes to searching. Auto-complete is always virtually live for me so I always use it. I do like this change though. Before, searching an article title, even though I didn't have to often do it, was a cumbersome two step process. Since I never use fully typed titles to go to pages, I like this streamlining of searching. :::::The blog listing looks good; I actually managed to incorporate it into the new navigation. Speaking of which, ta-da! (copy/paste from source as I can't for life of me get it to appear without markup, thanks a lot nowiki feature >_>) -Revitalizer 06:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You might consider posting your thoughts about the new search here. At the moment, almost all of the posts are just people complaning about it and it'd be good for them to get all sides. Thanks for the new navigation! I went ahead and implemented it, with a few small changes of my own. The biggest problem is that there just wasn't room for the "Media" tab at the end - apparently that has to do with the length of the "Eternal Sonata" tab, which is much longer than the respective "Series" tab on your wiki. Unfortnately, I can't think of any solution to this that would allow the media tab to still be there, other than changing the name of the "Eternal Sonata" tab to something like "Game," which is less than ideal. ProfessorTofty 19:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for the link. I thought I'd go ahead and share my thoughts. Apparently using auto-populate to visit pages isn't too popular. >_> :::::::I'm glad the nav I pulled together is (mostly, but there's always that one pesky issue) usable! It does look a lot better in my opinion. The Media section isn't too big of a loss right now since most of your image categories have pages yet to be created and thus inaccessible from the Media category; plus as far as music goes, that's linked to under the ES tab. Anyways, glad I could help with that. -Revitalizer 02:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, the loss of the media section isn't too big a deal at this point. Perhaps once I have a bit more to put there, I'll see if I can't find some way to shoehorn it in. Thanks again for helping - it looks great and is definitely better than the old setup. And thanks for posting your thoughts about the new search - it's definitely important for all opinions to be heard when so many people are saying that they don't like it, and even talking about potentially leaving because of it (honestly, even if I hated it to high-heavens, it wouldn't be nearly big enough of an issue for me to consider leaving.) ProfessorTofty 17:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::No problem on both fronts. It seems that Wikia has revamped the search engine a little more even since you wrote that. It definitely seems to be a less clunky procedure now. Also, I was thinking about how your could fit your Media tab in and since your categories like Areas, Plants, Monsters, ect... don't yet have subcategroies that need to be linked to, making World a Level 2 entry and the aforementioned Level 3 entries doesn't seem like a bad idea for now. -Revitalizer 16:15, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, it seems that the updates to the Search feature are still a work in progress, though I suspect some people won't be happy until and unless they again provide an option to simply go to the page by typing it and hitting enter. But I suppose you can't satisfy them all. Anyway, your suggestion for getting the Media tab back on the Navigation bar is a good one. Assuming I understand it correctly, I'm going to go ahead and try implementing it now. ProfessorTofty 00:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::What you changed in your nav is exactly what I was suggesting. I think that definitely works! -Revitalizer 22:34, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hello, I'm the previously anonymous user who has been contributing so much over the months here. Glad to be a part of it. Letdragon 07:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Gamer Freak article Hello, I just accidently called the Wiki Page I created "Gamer freak" when I was supposed to call it "Costumes and Information" please help thankyou. HSP Gamer FreakHSP Gamer Freak 10:44, July 5, 2012 (UTC) About the Earth Heal glitch It's not really a glitch per se. The reason the game does that is because during a Harmony Chain, the animation of the move still needs to occur, whether the party needs the healing or not. It works with regular healing spells too. Viola's Night Arrow is the same. Letdragon 04:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's a neat system of comboing and all, but it sure is funky. On the other hand, this game's battle system isn't truly without flaws. The Guard mechanic is considered especially annoying by gamers. It is very tricky to time and sometimes, when exactly the Guard option comes up during an enemy's attack varies largely by their special move. I know that that keeps you on your toes when you fight different foes and has you memorize their patterns so you can block at the right moments, but I have to admit I despise the timing. I admit I pushed the button in haste one too many times. Letdragon 05:09, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Why? Maybe I don't want to clutter up my talk page with old stuff. Letdragon (talk) 13:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Welcome from the Captain Hey! It's McGee here... obviously. I hope I'm doing this right. I received your reply, but answering here: How do I use the edit feature? When I click edit, it comes up with a box where it looks like I can just write anything, but I have to do all the formatting myself? I'm sorry for all these questions... I'm such a noob! CaptnMcGee (talk) 00:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC)